Fantasía
by Katescape
Summary: Spoilers de 1x06. Siempre que cerraba los ojos me lo imaginaba así. Me gustaba llamarlo "Las guerras nobles", no sé por qué. Pegaba perfectamente con mi imagen mental de aquel momento en el que alcanzaba la cumbre.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Todo lo que podáis reconocer es obra de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuck (o de cualquiera que haya creado algo en esta serie).

**Nota inicial:** Como he puesto en el summary, aquí encontraréis spoilers del capítulo 1x06 ("Piggy, Piggy"); aunque Tate habla de esto en capítulos anteriores, la trama que se centra en esta escena es de ese capítulo, por lo que si no lo habéis visto/no queréis spoilearos, ya sabéis. Además, es bastante violento; hay palabras mal sonantes y situaciones que pueden herir sensibilidades. Si eres una persona a la que le gustan las mariposas revoloteando, no vas a encontrarlo aquí. Para todos los demás, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasía<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo no lo hice, fueron las voces". "Soy inocente, estoy enfermo". "Me coaccionaron". "Se lo merecían"… Bla, bla, bla. Todo eso es una mierda. Todo son jodidas mentiras. ¿Que unas voces te incitaron a matar? Puedes ignorarlas. ¿Qué estás enfermo? Para algo hay pastillas. ¿Te coaccionaron con una pistola en la cabeza? Entonces no me sirve. ¿Se lo merecían? Todos se lo merecen, al final del día. Y todo esto no son más que excusas, jodidas excusas que dan los asesinos en serie para no estar entre rejas y ser juzgados como los colgados que son. Ahora, os diré algo: si no disfrutases viendo cómo el cráneo de una persona choca contra el suelo por culpa de una bala que tú le has incrustado entre los ojos; si no te gustase el sonido que hace el metal al perforar un corazón y romper unas costillas; si no te relajasen las formas que hace la sangre que se desparrama por el suelo cuando alguien cae muerto; entonces no lo harías.<p>

Hay alicientes, claro. Quizás te pueden gustar esos macabros placeres pero no tener los huevos de hacer nada al respecto. Genial, la coca está a la orden del día y en estos tiempos que corren, cualquiera puede tener una licencia para armas y comprar una escopeta en el badulaque más cercano. Y sí, yo lo hice porque quería. Podría contaros que en realidad esperaba que esas pobres almas alcanzasen el Limbo, que me hacían bullying y era mi vía de escape o que tenía un problema mental que me hacía querer matar a todo el mundo. Pero os estaría mintiendo como he mentido en innumerables ocasiones desde que me matasen esos agentes del SWAT que irrumpieron en mi puerta. Quería hacerlo. Enfermo o no, quería hacerlo. Y, como quería, puse remedio a mis anhelos.

Siempre que cerraba los ojos me lo imaginaba así: "For a few dollars more", de Ennio Morricone sonando a cada paso que daba. Llevaba una chaqueta militar, de la Guerra Civil, mi cara maquillada como una calavera y el pelo hacia atrás. Todos se apartaban conforme recorría los pasillos que tan bien conocía, y miraban la escopeta negra que se balanceaba a mi derecha. Me gustaba llamarlo "Las guerras nobles", no sé por qué. Quizás por mi gusto por los grandes clásicos bélicos o vete tú a saber. Le daba distinción al asunto. Pegaba perfectamente con mi imagen mental de aquel momento en el que alcanzaba la cumbre.

Las imágenes mentales, no obstante, no dejan de ser meras fantasías, y cuando llegó mi hora, en 1994, tan sólo llevaba la gabardina y la escopeta. Y esa aura que acojonaba a todos los que se interponían en mi camino.

Llevaba yendo a ese instituto toda mi vida. El Westfield High School. De nuevo, podría decir que lo odiaba, pero estaría mintiendo. Ni me gustaba, ni me disgustaba, como a la mayoría de adolescentes. Iba ahí, estudiaba, pasaba de curso, volvía a casa. La peor parte del día, sin duda, era volver a casa, pero ésa es otra historia. El caso es que me solía encerrar en la biblioteca a menudo y leía las biografías de grandes militares; a veces, me centraba en enciclopedias de pájaros y libros de la flora y fauna de California. Era un chico normal, que no se metía en problemas y que tampoco destacaba en exceso. No era el más cerebrito, ni el capitán de fútbol; no pertenecía a los punks, a los heavys o a aquel movimiento que empezaba a florecer, llamado "emo". Me llevaba bien con la gente con la que me tenía que llevar bien; el resto, no me conocían.

A lo mejor, ése fue su problema.

Aquella mañana me levanté sabiendo que había llegado la hora. Me puse una camiseta negra bajo la chaqueta militar y me senté en mi pupitre a sacar brillo a la escopeta, mimándola, acariciándola. La cargué con quince cartuchos; no sabía cuántas personas iban a caer. Eso fue lo único no premeditado del asunto. Para mí, no tenían ni cara ni número determinado. No me importaban lo más mínimo. Antes de salir, sin embargo, metí en la mochila vacía de libros una pistola. Por si acaso. Sólo por si acaso.

Si mi madre hubiese estado en casa, me habría detenido. O eso quiero pensar. Y la habría tenido que matar también a ella. Por una vez, ser una puta come pollas le salvó la vida y la condenó a la transformación que sufrió a partir del día siguiente. A lo que yo mismo le propicié yendo aquel día al instituto con una escopeta.

Tampoco nadie se interpuso en mi camino cuando crucé las puertas de cristal que tantas veces me habían visto llegar por las mañanas. Nadie. Ni profesores, ni ningún alumno con ínfulas de héroe. Tampoco es que hubiesen llegado muy lejos, por otra parte, ya que habrían recibido un balazo en la sien como respuesta a sus acciones.

Cuando puse el primer pie en el suelo embaldosado, me quedé estático por unos minutos, disfrutando del momento. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo crujir el cuello, y respiré hondo. El olor de la victoria. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al tiempo que la campana sonaba anunciando el cambio de clase. Justo a tiempo. Me puse en marcha en el momento en el que la marabunta de estudiantes comenzaba a circular por los pasillos, tan ocupados en sus vidas que ninguno se percató de la escopeta. Uno de ellos, el único, le dirigió una rápida mirada, quizás pensando que era de esas de pega que venden en los supermercados y que expulsan burbujas. Aquello fue lo que me faltó, la motivación para empezar. Si no, ¿qué hacía ahí? Alcé el arma y el visor quedó apuntando justo a su frente. El chico, al que no conocía y que no me importaba lo más mínimo, alzó las manos en un acto reflejo. Al momento, los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a gritar y a chillar pidiendo una ayuda que, sobra decir, no llegó. Mi expresión estaba impertérrita. No vacilé un ápice cuando apreté, por primera vez en mi vida, aquel gatillo. Iba más duro de lo que me había imaginado y el brazo empezaba a cansarse de llevar la carga de la escopeta, pero el sonido que provocó al dispararse y la imagen de aquel pobre gilipollas cayendo al suelo sin vida nunca se borrarán de mi mente; son como mi premio. La primera de las muertes.

El Big Bang.

No seguí ningún patrón. A veces caminaba por el pasillo con el semblante serio simplemente disfrutando del sonido de la desesperación. A veces, me paraba y volaba la cabeza a algún alumno, sin pararme a mirar si le conocía o no. Conforme más mataba, más fuerte me sentía. Era como si me alimentase de su miedo. Nadie se resistía a mí; algunos, de hecho, echaban a correr haciendo la caza más excitante. Como aquel punk que se encerró en la biblioteca haciendo que no pudiese entrar. Podía escuchar cómo temblaban todos al otro lado de las puertas antiincendios; como si yo fuese un Némesis que hay que aniquilar para alcanzar el cielo. Solo que yo había estado ahí antes. Había pasado tardes enteras en esa estancia y la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Tan sólo me bastó dar la vuelta, tirotear a quien estuviese trancando la puerta de emergencia y girar el picaporte.

Cinco personas. Cinco estudiantes que se habían metido en una caja de ratones de la que no iban a salir. _Game on_.

La primera estaba escondida en la sección de Economía, tras unos libros que dejaban al descubierto su melena albina de bote, por completo. Se quedó de pie, delante de mí, temblando y llorando. Apunté a su cabeza y la bala dejó al descubierto su cráneo y parte del cerebro asomando. Cuando cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, me di la vuelta y visualicé al segundo; era el que había dado la voz de alarma y condenado a los que buscaban refugio entre los viejos volúmenes de la biblioteca. Llevaba unas botas como las mías y recordaba haberle visto alguna vez en los bares que frecuentaba. Pero en esos momentos, no dejaba de ser otro más. Y, como todos, pereció en su intento de sobrevivir.

Luego vinieron las tres celebridades, una detrás de otra. ¿Quién no les conocía? Estoy seguro que incluso vosotros habéis oído hablar de ellos; de que los conocéis, aunque con otro cuerpo: el cerebrito, el capitán de fútbol y la jefa de las animadoras. Uno, iba a llamar a la policía y le ahorré el tiempo de que le dijesen que ya estaban avisados: su mandíbula voló por los aires llevándose lo que alguna vez había hecho que hablase. Otro se levantó y me plantó cara, demostrándome por qué ninguno lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Me giré, analizando ese horrible uniforme con una cabeza de lobo en el pecho y realicé mi mejor disparo hasta el momento: entre los ojos; en el centro, como si estuviese jugando a los dardos en lugar de disparando una escopeta con munición real. Cayó al suelo al lado de su novia, que se había meado literalmente de miedo. No me molesté en mirarla, el olor era suficientemente fuerte como para percatarme de ello. Levanté la mesa con las manos, echándola a un lado y mientras ella rogaba mi clemencia, yo hice que su corazón dejase de latir por el acero que había incrustado en él.

Después de eso, supe que ya había acabado. Todavía me quedaba la munición de la pistola, pero no iba a ser necesaria. Quince personas. Quince muertos.

No me molesté en escapar por la ventana, ni nada de eso. Dejé la escopeta donde estaba, tirándola con un movimiento seco, y salí por la puerta principal. De nuevo, nadie me lo impidió; todos estaban demasiado ocupados en consolarse los unos a los otros como para percatarse de que estaba huyendo —aunque la definición más exacta sería decir que me estaba yendo. Como un día normal de instituto—.

Mientras caminaba con parsimonia camino de mi casa, me percaté de que aquel día había sido el principio de algo. Como cuando pruebas por primera vez la coca y te vuelves adicto a ella; luego no puedes vivir sin meterte una raya, sin experimentar esa sensación de ingravidez que te hace alucinar. Mi subidón de droga se había pasado hacía rato, pero había sido sustituido por el que me había provocado llevar a cabo mi fantasía. Y quería más, aunque sabía que aquel no era el momento.

Por suerte para mí, aquella había sido la primera de muchas "rayas".

Por desgracia, llegaría un punto en el que me cansaría de ellas.

Pero ésa es otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Lo sé, soy lo peor porque no he actualizado "Pensadero", pero es que este one-shot me surgió de la nada tras ver el capítulo de "Piggy, Piggy" y _tenía_ que escribirlo. Necesitaba un poco de angst en mi vida. Espero que no os haya parecido muy sallido de tono. También soy consciente de que, exactamente, no era esta la motivación de Tate (que era la casa la que lo coaccionaba), pero bueno, siempre está permitido tomarse unas pocas licencias, ¿no? Además, no he llegado a ese capítulo, así que tengo una buena excusa (y la aceptamos, mejor que las que Tate nombra al principio).

Gracias a **Laura** por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo en ese país tan maravilloso como es Bélgica y leerse el principio y decirme que no estaba demasiado loca, que no era demasiado macabro (aunque lo fuese) y que era exactamente como se imaginaba que había pasado. Y gracias a **Anna** por decirme que tenía miedo de Tate pero que tiene un puntazo bastante grande (tiene mérito, cuando no se ha visto ningún capítulo de la serie, así que gracias por mil).

A los demás que lo habéis leído, espero que os haya gustado. Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones en un review. Gracias por leer.


End file.
